granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Griogair
NUMBER (134) Owner: Shakko (Helper) Name: Griogair Name Pronunciation: GRIY-JH-er Name Meaning: Awake, Watching, Vigilant Age: 6 years Birthdate: April 7th, 2019 Upload Date: October 7th, 2019 Sexuality: Heterosexual Gender: Male Status: Single Parents: N/A (custom, same as Aoife) Cubs: Vishnu, Vesper Personality: A rather stoic male, he is the total opposite of his sister, generally reserved and quiet he tries his best to avoid conflict where ever possible while providing a confident air. He refuses to let his so called disability hold him back from living his life within the mountains. If one were to strike up conversation with him he would happily converse with them until the sun left the sky and the stars start to come out. History: From his birth, Griogair has never seen the land surrounding him, not even when his eyes first opened at 16 weeks of age, the darkness has been all that he has known during his entire existence. This had been counted as a weakness in his pack and often made the male an outcast within his own family. This changed however at the birth of Aoife a couple of years later, ever since she was just a few weeks old she was always around her older sibling often curling in his much larger paws, almost like she could sense that something wasn’t quite right. As Aoife grew older she hung out more and more with her older brother as opposed to her litter mates, he allowed her to swing from his ears and paw at his tail until she reached a year and a half. The pair had been out together, as usual, when a rogue male appeared before them, demanding Aoife to come with him. Griogair couldn’t do much only growl and stand in front of his little sister, he may be unable to see his opponent but he would protect Aoife no matter the consequences, he would have preferred to talk the male out of taking his sister but the scents surrounding them was starting to cloud his judgement, he had to deal with the male quickly. The male had laughed at the blind granthrow, obviously amused by his attempt to protect the much younger granthrow, this was how the pair found out just how well they worked together. As the rogue was distracted by Griogair, Aoife struck, leaping on the male and biting at his neck, ears, shoulders, anywhere she could reach until the male cried for mercy. Unsure of what was going on, Griogair could only assume what was happening to the rogue when he heard paws leaving rapidly and felt the comforting nuzzle of Aoife. Since then the pair have stuck together like glue, rarely parting for long periods of time, more so because Aoife doesn’t allow it and prefers to be there should anything happen to Griogair. The pair are known to inhabit the mountains, rarely venturing down unless Aoife wants to prove herself in the fighting pits. Stats: STR – 8 | RES – 7 | WIS – 5 | CHA – 6 | DEX – 4 Traits: Ears: R Tails: R Fangs: UC Size: L Eyes: R Mutation: Blind